My Son The Unsung Hero
by Jennaya
Summary: After the war, Hogan and his father discuss the article written by Walter Hobson. Tiger arrives at the Hogan's home, with devastating news. Hogan/Tiger Complete. Thanks to waikiki for all the beta work.
1. Chapter 1

**My Son - The Unsung Hero**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of CBS and Ryscher Entertainment. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Author's Notes: Even though we're not told Dobson might have made references to Hogan's group in later articles or had conversations that were never printed. Yes, I promoted LeBeau and Kinchloe after the war. As always I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. All mistakes are mine. Tag for No Names Please

Episodes related: No Names Please, Operation Tiger, D-Day at Stalag 13, Axis Annie, Hold that Tiger, A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Nights in Shining Armor, Request Permission to Escape, War Takes a Holiday, Hogan Gives A Birthday Party, The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery.

* * *

Colonel Robert Hogan sat under the big tree in backyard drinking homemade lemonade, watching the dog chase the ducks around the pond. He'd been back in the United States for three weeks now, and was thoroughly enjoying his freedom. The first week stateside continued his debriefings which had started in London and also included photo ops for the Army Air Corps. His second week brought his family and friends from around the country to welcome him home. It was nice to see everyone, but this third week of freedom was all his to do as he pleased. If he wanted to sleep to noon, layout in the warm summer sun, or take a leisurely stroll downtown he was free to do any of it. Strange how it felt sometimes to not have guards around and no barbed wire fences for miles and miles. He was making the transition from prisoner of war to hometown hero with little difficulty.

Today, he decided to lounge around his parent's house with his mother hovering close enough to get him anything, but far enough away to allow his privacy. He enjoyed her company, but right now he wanted to completely relax with no one making demands on his time.

"Rob," his father called from behind him as he placed another lawn chair next to his son's side. "Your mother wants to know if you need anymore lemonade."

"No, I'm fine with this one, but thank you. She worries a lot doesn't she?"

"More than you will ever know. We're both still amazed and overjoyed you're home."

"Thanks dad, I'm just as happy to be here."

"Do you know that your mom is making a Sunday pot-roast for dinner and it's Tuesday?"

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for that, she asked me last night if there was anything I craved while I was a POW. I told her that there were nights I'd lay awake dreaming of her pot-roast, vegetables, and cheese covered mashed potatoes. So guess what we're having for dinner tonight." Hogan smiled at his dad.

"Did you also mention rhubarb-blueberry pie?"

"No, I didn't but wow, it's going to be a feast." He grinned at the mention of his favorite desert.

"Don't tell her I told you, it might be a surprise."

"No need to worry, I'll act happily thrilled."

"Son, I know a lot of what happened over there you can't tell me, and I'm not prying. However, I do have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is it dad?" Hogan inquired.

"When we heard that you had been captured, I must admit I expected you to call and say you were back in England shortly afterwards. I had visions of how hard a time we had keeping you in the house growing up; sneaking out of the top story window; or off of any base we were stationed at kept floating around in my mind. I couldn't imagine the Germans having any more luck keeping you inside a prison, than your mother or I did in the house when you were grounded. Unless they were using means I didn't want to think about."

"Well dad, I was in toughest Stalag of all. No one ever was able to escape from it, but we were treated as humanely as possible within the confines of war. Rarely did those things you didn't want to think about ever happen. Usually the worst case scenario was we'd spend a few days in solitary confinement, and even that wasn't so bad. Life consisted of a boring, dull routine with lots of paperwork for the nearly one thousand men I was responsible for."

"Rob, this article came out about half way through your capture." His father handed him a manila folder with a few pieces of paper in it. Hogan flipped through them, not needing to read the main article; he'd memorized it from the copy Colonel Klink had.

"Dad if I knew anything about this, and I'm not saying that I do it would be classified. I can't comment on this one way or the other."

"I know son. I wanted to show it to you, and tell you what I did, while you were in that POW camp. I read this article and then collected every piece Walter Hobson wrote about the war following it. Kept the articles I felt were important and started seeing a pattern in them especially from that first one. After having him thoroughly checked out, I accidently ran into Hobson at a bar in DC."

"Accidently? How does a retired General 'accidently' run into a newspaper reporter eight states away?"

"Very carefully, Rob." His father smiled mischievously at him. "We had a long talk and you should know that he never gave up any information that could identify the Stalag or the men running the group. I had a suspicion though, when he told me the officer loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He never told me the name, but I had a pretty good idea of who that officer was."

"Dad, as much as I'd like to tell you about my experiences, I simply wasn't that officer."

"I know son, and it'd be unfair of me to ask if you were. But…if at anytime you need a General's shoulder to debrief, I'm available." His dad placed a hand on Hogan's arm. He knew the drill; what his son had done in the war was classified, and he wouldn't break protocol lightly. His intent was to allow his son to know he was there for him, if he wanted or needed someone safe to talk too. "In the mean time, there is someone else who you might want to discuss certain topics with."

"Who is that, dad?" Hogan was confused, had one of his men called?

"There's a person in the sitting room, waiting to see if you'd speak with them."

"Who is it?" Hogan had hoped to have this afternoon away from all company.

"Lieutenant LeBeau and Major Kinchloe arranged for her arrival this morning. I'm told her name is Tiger and she's a friend of yours."

Hogan grinned, stood up, and checked his appearance before walking briskly inside. His parents joyfully watching their son take the beautiful French woman into his arms. They kissed like passionate lovers who had be apart for to long a time.

There was no doubt in the General's mind; his son was definitely the unsung hero in the article. He'd known it since the newspaper clipping came out. General Hogan squeezed Mrs. Hogan's hand as they closed the parlor room doors allowing their son and his lady to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How did you get here? When? I thought I'd never see you again." Hogan held on to her inhaling her fragrance, and never wanted to let her out of his arms again.

"Mon amour, I have missed you so." Tiger kissed him deeply. "I too feared I'd never see you again."

"I have so many questions I don't know where to begin." Hogan led her over to the couch where he could look at her and talk.

"There is much I have to tell you to Robert."

"What happened after we sent you to England?"

"I stayed in there for months after the Americans liberated France. I did not return immediately because I couldn't."

"What did you do there?"

"I met Peter's sister Mavis and lived with her until I went back to Paris. She is a wonderful person and a close friend."

"I met her before I flew back to the States; she seems like a really nice person."

"She told me of your meeting. Robert, do you remember the last night we saw each other?"

"I'll never forget it. The most glorious night I ever spent in Germany."

"Oui for I too, I feared your men would come and take you for some mission."

"I threatened their lives if we were disturbed for anything less than the end of the war."

"I believe you would do that." Marie smiled at him.

"Trust me they weren't going to interrupt us."

"For that I am thankful. Something else happened that night." Marie stood and walked a few steps away. "There is…something…I must tell you."

"What is it?" Hogan went over and put his arms around her. "You're trembling, what's wrong?"

"Did you know that even after the American's liberated France, there was much confusion? Many Germans still there, the Gestapo had an underground presence and many were afraid of them still. Even today not all the Gestapo has left, most have been rounded up but a few have hidden themselves."

"I heard that there was a lot of clean up work to do in France, but it will happen."

"I know it will. I only pray it is not too late." Marie turned towards him with mist in her eyes.

"Marie, tell me what's going on?" He led her back to the couch. "Tiger, talk to me."

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a picture and handed it to him. Confusion clouded Hogan's face as he looked at the photo. Finally able to speak he asked, "Is she yours?"

"Ours, mon amour, ours."

Hogan looked back and forth from the picture to Tiger several times before he found his voice. "Ours? I'm a father?"

"Oui, Robert."

"I never…I never thought." Hogan stammered. "We have a child, I couldn't be happier. What did you name her?"

"Her name is Abella Nicole."

"She's as beautiful as her mother. Where is she?" Hogan looked up from the picture to Tiger only to see tears streaming down her face. "What is it?"

"I came here to get your help. As I said there's still some Gestapo in Paris and she has been taken from me."

"Who Marie? Who took our daughter?"

"Major Hochstetter has my Abella."

"I should have killed him months ago." Hogan yelled as fury ran through his veins.

"He says he will only give her back, if you will meet him near Stalag 13 in the next ten days. For him, the war is not over. What are we to do?"

"We're going to get our daughter back. And I'm going to take care of him once and for all!"

"Oh, Robert," Marie cried, "I knew you would help me get her back. Peter and Louis are gathering information for us now."

Hogan walked over and opened the parlor doors calling for his parents. "Dad, Mom something has come up and I have to return to Germany now."

"Why son?" The general asked. He'd never seen his son so angry, determined, and with vengeance in his eyes.

"Mom, would it be all right if Marie stayed here until I get back?"

"Robert! If you think I'm staying here while you rescue our daughter you've misjudged me. I will kill that pig myself. I am going with you to find our Abella." Tiger threw at him with as much determination as he showed.

"Tiger it could be dangerous."

"I was the leader of the French underground for four years, and you think that wasn't dangerous! Je suis sa mere!" _I am her mother!_

"Oui, I know it was we will find her together." Hogan said softly looking into her eyes.

"Your daughter?" His mother asked not believing her ears.

"Mom, there's a lot to go over and very little time. Right now I have to call the Airbase and get us transportation to Europe." Hogan hastily explained as he pressed the picture of his daughter into his mom's hand and left the room.

Mrs. Hogan looked at the smiling baby and could see her son in the child's face. Her first grandchild looked like her eldest. "Tiger, how old is she?"

"My name is Marie or Tiger. She is now nine months, in that picture she was six months."

"Do you have anymore pictures?" Mrs. Hogan was trying to get her mind around what was happening.

"Oui many more, would you like to see them?" Marie took the pictures from her handbag and gave them to Mrs. Hogan.

"Who has my grandchild?" General Hogan asked.

"A pig Gestapo agent named Hochstetter. Many times he tried to catch Robert's group in sabotage activities, but they were too smart for him. Mon Robert made him look like a fool and cost him a promotion. He has a personal vendetta against us and has stolen Abella from me."

"I knew it."

"Knew what, dear?" Mrs. Hogan asked half still in a daze.

"The article, our son was running that rescue and sabotage group Hobson wrote about. I'm going to see if Rob needs any help."


	3. Chapter 3

The senior Robert Hogan walked into his den in time to hear his son slam the phone down hard.

"_Damn it!"_

"What's wrong Rob?"

"Because I was a POW, I can't get back to Europe on a military flight and all commercial flights are booked for three days. I don't have that long and can't reach anyone that can pull strings for me."

"Let me make a call son." The elder Hogan picked up the phone dialing an old friend. "Hello, Mac, this is Robert. How are you doing? I'm just great, glad to have my son home again. Rob is fine, thanks for asking. Mac, I have a situation and need your assistance." He explained the circumstances to his old friend General North, after hanging up he turned to his son. "Rob, you and Marie have seats on a flight that leaves the airbase at 7:00 AM in the morning."

"Dad, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Hogan honestly thanked his father.

"I have a suspicion, go bring my granddaughter home."

"I will get her back that's for sure."

"I know you will son." The two Hogan men went to tell the ladies when the flight was taking off.

* * *

That night at dinner Florence asked how Rob and Marie met.

"That's classified mom."

"For you it is classified, for me it is not." Marie had a mischievous look on her face.

"As the lady says," Hogan resigned.

"It was several months after Robert became a prisoner. He had built up a reputation, and I wanted to meet the man who could run such an operation from a POW camp. He was mad when he met me."

"It was an all male camp and you were the first woman to come in. We weren't set up for women."

"Oui, but none of the other men were angry I was there."

"Sometimes Tiger is impossible." Hogan shook his head.

"Robert can be frustrating at times." Tiger eyed him.

"Yes, my dear, the Hogan men all have that quality." His mother shared. "You must have been able to spend enough time with each other to fall in love."

"Oui, I knew before I left the next day that I was in love with him."

"I knew I was in trouble the first day."

"In trouble?" Tiger pouted.

"Oh yeah, still in trouble," Hogan grinned. His parents shared a knowing glance.

"How often did you work together?" Robert senior asked.

"Many times, one time I was captured by the Gestapo in Paris and Robert, how do Americans say - rode in on a white horse to rescue me?"

"Now that's a story I'd like to hear." His dad's eyes were gleaming with interest.

"That's so classified I can't even acknowledged if it occurred."

"Oui, many things Robert did he is not allowed to discuss. I would not want to get him into trouble. But that time I was sure I was going to die, then mon Robert walked in the cell I was being held captive in and he gave me hope. I knew if anyone could save me he would."

"What I've heard of the Gestapo, they sound terrifying." Florence said.

"They are very frightening. They're animals not human at all. I don't think they have a single heart amongst every one of them. I hate them. Even now they cause trouble." Marie looked away from the table blinking away tears.

"We are going to get her back. I promise you." Hogan reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand.

"One thing I know is if Robert makes a promise you can believe it. He is a man of his word." Tiger tried to smile, but her thoughts and fears for her daughter flooded her mind.

After dinner Florence and Marie cleared the dishes as Hogan and his father sat on the patio.

"Son, what are you going to do when you get to Germany?" He asked lighting a cigar.

"I'm going to get my daughter and kill that man."

"You need to be careful; the war is over and it would not be covered as an aggression of war."

"Don't worry dad, when I'm through with him, they'll never find what's left." Hogan said softly. "I should have killed him when I had the chance a while back. If I'd known then, I would have."

"I have no doubt you will find your daughter, I want my son back too. Please be careful. She's my grandchild and I can't wait to meet her. If I can do anything to help, let me know. I still have favors I can call in."

"Your getting us on that flight is enough. I have a lot of friends and people who owe me too."

"I'm sure you do, son."

"I'm overwhelmed dad, I can't believe I have a child. I never knew if I'd ever see Tiger again, although I was going to try to find her. Many nights I dreamed of a life with Marie away from all war. I had this picture of her hidden and I looked at every night, some days it was all that kept me going." Hogan handed the photo of Tiger to his dad.

"I can see why it would keep you up at night. Where was it taken?"

"One of my men snapped it during a meeting; she was watching me give a briefing for our next job."

"Even in the photo you can see how much she loves you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual. You know, I never expected to fall in love until I looked in her eyes. I had more opportunities to find female companionship than one would expect, but I always compared them to Tiger."

"That's when you know it's real. What are you and Tiger going to do after you get Abella back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you live here or in Europe?"

"I don't know dad, we'll have to figure it out. I could manage to be stationed over there by calling in a few favors. Perhaps it would be wiser to live in America and let France settle down for a while, so we could protect Abella from anyone else out for me or Marie. We have a lot of friends, but a few enemies as well."

"You wouldn't be the first in the family to have a few enemies after a war. I have a feeling son, you'll figure it out."

"Dad, some day I hope we can sit and talk candidly."

"I look forward to that discussion." The elder Hogan thought about all his antics in the First World War that were still classified. His son followed in his footsteps and there were many questions he wanted to ask. At the same time he was afraid of the answers from a father's perspective at the dangers his only son faced.

"Rob, Marie is exhausted so I put her in the guest room." His mother informed him as she walked out on the patio taking a seat near her husband.

"Thanks, mom, I'm going to say goodnight to her." Hogan went into the house.

"I can't believe we have a grandchild or that he has to go back to that awful place." Florence was still bewildered.

"He'll be all right and will bring her home."

"Our son had a child out of wedlock; do you know what people are going to say?"

"He's in love with a French woman, the French do things differently."

"My son is alive and we have him back and that's all that matters. I will not let anyone in the family say anything against them. I'm grateful he found love in the midst of all that terribleness. Will he get in trouble for the things Marie told us?"

"It's best we not mention them to anyone else. He didn't tell us so he's safe." Robert tried to assure his wife, not completely convinced himself.

"I knew when I read that article that it had to be our Rob. It made me more afraid for him, so I tried to tell myself he wasn't that officer. But I'm so proud of him."

"I am to mother, I am too."


	4. Chapter 4

**London, England**

Hogan and Tiger disembarked the transport plane meet by Kinch, and Newkirk.

"Sir, Tiger, it's good to see you again." Kinch greeted them

"Kinch, why are you still here in Germany? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"There were some issues in closing down my POW camp. It wasn't as easy as closing down Stalag 13."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we had more classified material than you did on hand, sir, and I had some definite Nazi's to deal with. They needed me to stay longer to help sort it all out."

"Smartest thing I ever did was having you promoted, and start the same operation we ran in the Kraut's new Stalag."

"Thank you, sir, it was a challenge but I loved it. I'm sorry we have to see each other under these circumstances."

"So am I, Colonel. We'll find her." Newkirk promised.

"Thanks men, but I can't ask either of you to come with me."

"Bloody hell, there's no way we're letting you go alone, sir. You need us."

"He's right we're the only way you're getting into Germany. I have a plane lined up. Louis and Maurice Dubious are already scouting the area looking for that bastard, sir."

"Thank you both, we accept your help. Don't we Robert?" Tiger looked expectedly at him.

"It's going to be old home week; all we're missing is Carter." Hogan answered. "Fill me in on any information you have."

"Let's head back to my place, sir, we'll give you all we have there." Newkirk suggested, as they all walked into the terminal.

"Hogan!" General Walters yelled across the room as he saw the group enter the building.

"General Walters," Hogan and his group saluted him.

"Colonel, what's going on? I saw your name on the flight manifest. You're supposed to be at home resting."

"I have orders General."

"I know I checked into it, General North out ranks me or I'd be sending you home on the next plane. I've been ordered to assist you in any way you need. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'd rather not, sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't like it, any of you being in Europe. There's chaos and all areas are not secure. Fighting is occasionally breaking out in a few places with hidden SS troops." Walters expressed honest concern for his elite team.

"Sir, after this job is done, I don't mind helping any way I can."

"You and your men have done your duty. Let the rest of us have a chance to be heroes. I wish I knew what you are up too."

"I know, sir, this is something we have to take care of ourselves."

"It sounds like something to do with your time at Stalag 13, and I don't like being out of the loop."

"General, I…" Hogan started.

"Hogan I know, don't forget your friends if you need help. Contact us." General Walters reminded him then left the group to continue on their way.

"Blimey, I didn't see that coming."

"I did, he had to authorize the use of the plane. I've already been down that road with him." Kinch informed them. "He's not happy."

"Thank you for keeping it quiet. I don't want to run Hochstetter anymore underground than he is already. Has anyone been able to make contact with Bluebird? He's someone who can really make a difference in finding Hochstetter." Hogan inquired.

"No, sir, I've check every file I could get my hands on and there's no sign of him. His name is flagged if it pops up in any reports we're supposed to be notified. It's possible he went underground, but I'm afraid he's dead." Kinch reported.

"No one in the underground has heard from Bluebird since before Stalag 13 was rescued by the Americans. We even sent someone by where his family is living here in England, but they have had no word." Tiger reminded the group.

"If 'e's dead, I'd lay even odds Hochstetter killed him." Newkirk's anger was barely controlled.

"Let's hope not, maybe he'll show up some where. He's done it before if you remember." Hogan said as they climbed into a car and drove to the Newkirk homestead.

Mavis Newkirk met them at the door excited and worried at the same time. The tiny baby she helped take care of weighed foremost on her mind.

"Marie, I'm so sorry." Mavis and Marie hugged tightly sharing tears.

"We have to get her back, my sweet Abella."

"I know you will. You have to have faith; she has the best rescuers in the world." Mavis assured her.

Hogan held Tiger in his arms; he was as worried about their daughter. "I promise you, we'll get her back," he whispered into her ear. The others could see the fury for his nemesis in his eyes. He was calculating the next ten moves in his head.

Mavis directed everyone into the living area. "I went back by and talked to Bluebird's wife; she still hasn't heard anything from him and is very anxious. I know the priority is to save Abella, but if you find out any information on Bluebird, she should be grateful."

"Can you believe it Colonel, my little sister got involved with helping the underground from here?" Newkirk was still amazed.

"She's a Newkirk, it doesn't surprise me. Mavis, the entire army is looking for Bluebird; tell her that we're doing everything possible to find him. So what do we know about Hochstetter?" Hogan asked.

"So far, we know Hochstetter has Abella in Germany. How he got her out of France, we're not sure. He's been spotted by some of our old allies in the underground around Hammelburg. But we don't know where he's hiding. LeBeau and Dubious are continuing the search, undercover as you asked. They're actually staying at the hideout Dubious used for his group." Kinch filled him in.

"I think our best approach would be for me to make an appearance around Hammelburg in civilian clothes."

"Will that be safe?" Tiger asked.

"It's the only way we have to contact him. We'll need assistance to trial him after he makes contact. I don't want to play this on his terms. The only goal here is to get Abella back alive and safe. I'll deal with Hochstetter myself – is that understood?" Hogan made it an order.

"Yes, sirs," were murmured.

"Robert, I won't lose you to that animal. And I may kill him myself."

"Don't worry Tiger; the Colonel can think circles around Hochstetter." Newkirk offered.

"Oui, I know Robert is good at what he does."

"Marie, when we get Abella, I'm depending on you to get her out of there and fast." Hogan requested and she agreed.

"We should all get some sleep, our flight out is at 0400. Newkirk you get everyone there and I'll meet you on the tarmac." Kinch requested as he stood to leave, with all saying their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hammelburg, Germany**

The plane touched down in the early morning before the sunrise and the group was met by LeBeau and Dubious who took them to the hideout outside of Hammelburg. The house sat far back from the road which allowed for security and easy view of anyone approaching. In the front room, the group sat discussing their next moves drinking coffee.

"Colonel, we know there is a woman who has come into Max's grocery every other day to get fresh milk and other foods you would feed a baby. No one has seen her in town before, or knows where she lives. We've tried to follow her a few times, but have always lost her in the woods south of town. The woods are thick there but lead to many hideouts. There are three that we can't sneak up on easily without being seen." Dubious informed him.

"That's good intelligence. I'm assuming you checked out all the other hideouts you were able to get too?"

"Oui, Colonel, we checked out five others including the caves we used as an emergency hideout." LeBeau added.

"All right, it's a safe bet they have Abella in one of those three. What about Hochstetter?"

"Well, sir, he's been seen once by a couple of our contacts, but never out in the open." Carter said coming into the house taking his coat off.

"Carter, I thought you were in the US. What are you doing here?" Hogan was surprised as he got up greeting the younger man. Newkirk and Kinch shared a knowing smile.

"No, sir, LeBeau promised to show me Paris after the war. I wasn't sure if I'd ever make it back to Europe once I go home, so I thought I'd better take him up on it first. Boy, wait till you see Abella sir, she's a doll."

"Everyone's met my daughter but me." Hogan looked over at Tiger.

"Not all of us," Kinch let him know indicating him and Newkirk.

"Hell, Colonel, I didn't even know she existed until Marie called Mavis, and I'd been living in the room she was born in for six weeks."

"I was making arrangements to come to the United States with Abella when she was taken. I did not know you were out of Stalag 13 until LeBeau showed up a few days before."

"It's all right, we'll talk later." Hogan said softer to Marie.

"Sir, what's the next step? How do you want to proceed?" LeBeau asked.

"I'm going into town and spend the evening in at the Hauselhof. Need to appear alone in order to attack the right attention."

"I am going with you. You are not leaving me out of this operation." Tiger declared.

"I'd rather Hochstetter not know you are in the area until we know where Abella is. If he thinks I'm alone, he's more likely to tip his hand."

"Oui, that would be a good way to handle it, Colonel. That way he does not know the strength of our forces." Dubious input.

"I will be there when we rescue her." Tiger said.

"Yes, you will be. I don't want him to know everything until we're ready. I'm going to need several lookouts. Carter, you'll be inside my inside man in disguise. Kinch, Newkirk, and Dubious I want you to be in the woods on the south side where the woman's been lost. I suspect Hochstetter will led us to his hideout, but first he's going to need to lose his tail from town. We're going to need two or three people outside of the tavern to follow him as far as they can."

"We have plenty of volunteers, Colonel. Now it's easy for us to contact underground agents, since they can use their radios openly." LeBeau let him know.

"Tiger will you arrange the volunteers to meet us at the tavern and be our relay? We'll head to town." Hogan asked.

"Oui, I will take care of it." Tiger answered as the men got ready, and then she walked over to Hogan. "Robert, please be careful."

"I promise I will be." He kissed her goodbye and walked outside with his men.

"Colonel, why don't you want Tiger in on this job? She could be valuable." Newkirk asked, ask they climbed in the car.

"He's afraid Hochstetter will try and grab Tiger and then have two hostages." Kinch explained.

"You're right I am. Knowing Tiger as well as I do, she would trade her life for Abella. I want them both alive."

Hogan dropped his men off to get into positions while he and Carter drove into town. Carter entered the Hauselhof first and Hogan a few minutes after taking a table by the window.

"Colonel Hogan, it is good to see you." Carl the bartender said as he brought him a beer. "I'm sorry it has to be under sad reasons."

"Danke, Carl, have you heard anything?"

"Nein, Colonel, I have not, but maybe tonight. I have seen a couple of Gestapo officers in town in civilian clothes. Perhaps they are the lookouts."

"Carl, would you point them out to our people if you see them?"

"Ja, I will."

"We'll also have someone in town tomorrow."

"I will keep an eye out. Tiger means a lot to all of us, we will find her tochter."

"Danke," Hogan nurtured his beer for two hours before the waiter brought him another one. Around midnight he paid Carl and decided to call it night. He and Carter left to pick up the other men.

"Colonel, why do you think we came back empty handed?" Carter asked on the drive back.

"I don't think we struck out tonight." Hogan answered.

"What do you mean Colonel?" Kinch inquired.

"I didn't expect to see him tonight, but wanted to be seen by him. Thought you three might have gotten lucky and seen something."

"Sorry, we didn't have any luck, sir." Newkirk said as they drove up to the house. A light was still on inside as the men arrived, Hogan explained what the evening brought to Tiger. The group said their goodnights and tried to sleep, Tiger and Hogan lay awake talking.

"Robert, you are angry with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Oui, you are."

"Maybe a little."

"Please talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me about me about Abella sooner?"

"I was afraid you would not be safe if you worried for us. We were secure in England and I wanted to protect you. I was not trying to hide her from you."

"It seems everyone knew about my daughter before I knew she existed."

"I'm sorry mon amour, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. I'm more frustrated than hurt or angry, and that vindictive Hochstetter knew about Abella before I did. How do you think he found out?"

"I don't know, I've thought about since they stole her from me."

"How did that happen?"

"I was packing; we were coming to America the following day when he and several other Gestapo stormed into our home. Abella was in the next room, I tried to get to her but they prevented me. Hochstetter told me that if I ever wanted to see her again, I would have you meet with him. Then they left with Abella and I tried to follow."

"That's where the bruise on your cheek came from I take it."

"Oui, when I woke up I went and found Carter and LeBeau. I reported it to the authorities, but much confusion still exists and I think we had better luck with the underground."

"I don't blame you for her being taken, I know you did everything you could to stop it. I'm angry at Hochstetter not you. I'm disappointed that I missed out on the first few months of her life, but that is war. I'm not the only father who lost time with his child."

"I did not want you to miss anything, and have taken pictures of every week of her life. I have them at home waiting for you. What do you think Hochstetter wants?"

"Me."

"He's not getting you, Robert!"

"Don't worry I have no intentions of being in his custody, been in that situation before and never plan to repeat it."

"There is something else Robert, I can sense it."

"Mostly I'm scared for Abella." He said softly.

Tiger reached up and wiped away a tear from his face. "We will find our child and bring her home."

"I know we will." He held Tiger closer as both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day Hogan walked around Hammelburg freely without disguise. Not fearing being caught by the Gestapo which was exactly whose attention he wanted to attract. Somehow the town looked lighter, more carefree without their presence of around. He stopped and looked in store windows, most were low on merchandise but that was to be expected for a while. The glass also gave him a good opportunity to notice anyone tailing him, not seeing anyone he moved on.

Hogan stopped at the old Gestapo headquarters which was now the Allies central command for the area. He had been inside the building too many times when the previous occupants held it. Several of those times he wished he could forget but knew he never would. The Gestapo had a way of making sure their interrogations were memorial. Additional times he was in there was to rescue underground members or Allied flyers, those times had been almost as nerve wrecking as the former. Hogan opened the door and walked inside. A young Army Corporal was sitting at the reception desk and inquired how he could help.

"My name is Colonel Hogan and I'm looking for Colonel Klink, is he in today?" Hogan handed the guard his identification.

"Mr. Klink's office is in the second hallway third office on the right."

"Fuchs, old office?" Hogan hesitated for a moment.

"Sir, do you need me to show you where it is?"

"No, I've been here before. Thanks," Hogan answered and walked back to find the Colonel. He stood outside reading the name on the door before knocking.

**Wilhelm Klink, Interrupter**

"Come in," came from the interior after his knock. Hogan smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello Kommandant," Hogan greeted him.

"Hogan! What are you doing here?" Klink was surprised he stood and offered his hand. "No one calls me Kommandant anymore."

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop by and see how things are going." He shook his hand. "How are you getting along?"

"I'm adjusting, have a good job. Now I get to help interrogate the Gestapo." Klink said with glee.

"Have you heard from Schultz?"

"He's reopening his company. It was turned back over to him and he's refitting it from a war materials plant to toy manufacturing. He hopes to be in full swing for the Christmas season."

"Good for him, I hope he does well."

"What brings you back to Germany? You haven't been gone two months. Did you miss us that much?"

"I was wondering what is Hochstetter up to these days?"

"Hochstetter? He's listed as missing, but I heard a rumor he's been seen around town. Why Hogan, what's this all about?"

Hogan had been looking around and noticed a picture of a bluebird on the wall. "Do you like birds, Colonel?"

"The picture was here when I took over the office; it's nice so I left it. What is this all about Hogan?"

"I have some unfinished business with Hochstetter. What about the officer who had this office, Captain Fuchs wasn't it? Do you know where he is?"

"Nein, I don't think he's here. He might still be in processing, I could check around for you."

"Would you please?"

"Hogan, what's going on?"

"I need to find Hochstetter, but it has to remain quiet. I know he's holed up around here somewhere. He's kidnapped my daughter."

"Your daughter, Hogan I didn't know you had children. Who's the mother? What has the Army said about all this?"

"Do you remember the French underground leader Marie Monet, the Gestapo held at Stalag 13 about a year and half ago?"

"Ja, she was beautiful."

"Our daughter is nine months old and Hochstetter kidnapped her to get me back to Hammelburg."

"You two are together? I had no idea. Seems I didn't know a lot of what was going on in my own camp."

"Believe me it was better that way."

"You say Hochstetter has her, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need to locate him, but I don't want to make it an official investigation. I'm afraid of spooking him and him leaving the area before I get Abella back. If you hear anything you can reach me through the bartender, Carl, at the Hauselhof."

"Your daughter's name is Abella, very pretty French name. Was Carl in your little underground network?"

"He's just a friend."

"Hogan you have more friends around here than anyone I know. The more I learn, the less I feel I ever I knew you."

"You knew me Colonel, just not all of me."

"The war's over Hogan, call me Wilhelm. General Biedenbender told me once I had an eagle in my cage. I guess he was right. Now I wonder if I had you or if you had me."

"I've taken up enough of your time, I should be going. If you hear anything about Hochstetter or Fuchs, let me know all right?"

"Hogan, wait a minute, do you think Captain Fuchs is in on the kidnapping with Major Hochstetter?"

"No, but I'd like to talk to him." Hogan started to leave but something on the bird's picture caught his attention. He took it down from the wall studying it.

"Hogan if you like the picture so much it's yours."

"What? Oh no, sorry it reminds me of someone."

"Hogan, take it I insist. I was going to get new pictures for in here anyway."

"Thanks have a good day, sir." Hogan said leaving with the picture.

"Be careful Hogan, Hochstetter is dangerous." Klink said as his door closed.

"Colonel Hogan," Captain Sims called down the hallway. "I heard you were in town, what can we do for you?"

"Sims, it's good to see you. I stopped by to visit an old friend."

"Klink," Sims asked.

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"He's a good interrupter but he has the backbone of a jellyfish."

"Oh you know him so well," Hogan laughed. "Do you know where Captain Fritz Fuchs would be? Is he still being processed?"

"I don't know but we can look at the list if you want." Sims walked over to a filing cabinet and went through the files. "Here it is, he's missing and presumed dead. Why are you interested?"

"Merely curious," Hogan answered, "thanks for the information."

"What are you doing back in the area?"

"That's classified."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I'll do that." Hogan said as he headed out the door. He needed to find a quiet place where he could take the picture apart. Hogan went to the Hauselhof Hotel, and Carl led him to a back room.

"What do you expect to find, Colonel?"

"I don't know, but why would Fuchs have a picture of a bluebird in his office? If they ever made the connection he'd been killed without a trial." Hogan took the picture out of its frame examining both sides and the back ground. He found a piece of paper wedged into the cardboard back and cautiously removed it.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"Map coordinates outside of the town. I'm going to get Kinch and LeBeau then we're going to find out what's there."

"I wonder if this picture was his way of enjoying the irony."

"He was definitely in a unique position."

"Colonel, do you think its possible Bluebird is still alive?

"I hope so, I really do."

"Colonel Hogan, a Gestapo agent just came into the bar." Lisa informed the men.

"Looks like I have a contact."

"Colonel, please be careful." Carl requested.

Hogan walked out of the back room and into the bar. He took a seat at the table next to the agent whom he recognized to be one of the more brutal in Hochstetter's band of merry men.

"It is good to see you again Colonel Hogan."

"Where's my daughter?"

"She is safe and well for now." The agent rose and left without saying another word leaving behind a picture of Abella with the towns newspaper dated yesterday. On the back was a time and place. Hogan headed to the farmhouse with his gathered information, meeting up with the others to compile their newest intelligence.

"So what's the plan Colonel?" Carter asked as they were all looking at a map of the area.

"I found this buried in a picture Bluebird had in his office. The coordinates lead here south of town."

"Blimey Colonel, that's one of the hiding places we couldn't get too." Newkirk exclaimed.

"The meeting place for tomorrow is over here which is another spot we couldn't get too. I want us to check out the other two tonight, maybe we'll get lucky. Tiger, Kinch, Newkirk, and Dubious, I want you to check out site one. LeBeau, Carter, Carl, and I will go to site two. Carter, how are we fixed for explosives?"

"I have some beauties all fixed up. It was easy to pick up the stuff today, we went to the weapons depot and told them we needed the stuff for Colonel Hogan and they handed it right over. Wish it'd been that easy when we were in Stalag 13."

"Good, make sure both teams have plenty."

"Are we going to blow up the sites after we finish investigating?" Carter's eyes were bright with anticipation.

"No Carter, only if necessary," Hogan shook his head at the young man.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

"We'll meet back here at 0200."


	7. Chapter 7

**0220 at the farm house.**

"I hope you have more luck than we did." Newkirk put his pack down on the table top. "Nobody had been in that place for quite sometime."

"We hit the jackpot for information." LeBeau excitedly filled them in. "Everything you every wanted to know about Gestapo activities during the war in Hammelburg."

"Really wow." Kinch exclaimed. "That's a great haul."

"It looks like we found Bluebird's insurance policy." Hogan explained. "But there was no sign of him or where he may have gone."

"Is it possible he made his way to England to be with his family?" Dubious asked.

"Not as of a few days ago." Hogan responded.

"I think it's more likely someone caught on to him and he's gone." Kinch answered.

"Don't say that, he's not dead until we have a body or definite confirmation." Hogan requested.

"What's our plan for tomorrow, sir?" Kinch asked.

"The meeting is at 4:00 PM, I want us all in place by noon. Dubious and I are going to be the only people seen showing up a few minutes early, everyone else will provide cover. Kinch what do you think about these spots?" Hogan asked pointing out several places.

"I think they're good, but I'd prefer to get someone in this high spot over with a rifle. Newkirk, do you think you could cover us from there?"

"It'd be a piece of cake. I have me a nice little sniper's rifle with a silencer."

"Newkirk, you need to look for any snipers they may have in place, and you know what to do." Hogan ordered him.

"Don't worry Colonel; I'll take care of it."

"Robert, where shall I be?" Tiger demanded.

"You and everyone else will be in the woods covering us from these positions. If anyone runs into their men, do whatever you feel is necessary. Tiger I want you between us and a second vehicle, as soon as one of us gets Abella to you get her out of there fast."

"Oui, I will get her out of there, but what about you Robert?"

"Don't worry about the Colonel, we'll make sure he's out of there and safe." LeBeau promised.

"The rest of us will take Hochstetter down and met you back here." Hogan instructed them. "It's late and we should all get some sleep."

* * *

**3:50 PM Outside the meeting place**

"Gov'nor, you're in the clear there's no one outside the house or in the surrounding woods. I've been able to see Abella once and there are four men and one woman in the house." Newkirk called over his walkie-talkie

"You're great Newkirk; keep an eye out for us. We're going in now." Hogan responded, "Let's go get Abella, Dubious."

That was the last thing Hogan remembered before he woke up tied to a chair blindfolded. His head told him that he'd been hit by something and then blacked out but he had no idea where he was. All that was about to change as someone opened a door, Hogan felt himself surrounded then the games began.

"Hogan, welcome back to Germany," Hochstetter sneered removing the blindfold.

"What do you want Hochstetter?"

"You are the reason Germany lost the war!"

"Hochstetter, you know I was a prisoner, how could I have caused Germany to lose the war?"

"You were the root of the down fall with your activities."

"Old crazy brains committed suicide, how the hell could I have been involved?" Hogan knew that was going to hurt and he was right.

"Do not malign our Fuhrer! You and your underground destroyed the Third Reich."

"What do you want Hochstetter?"

"I have what I want. You are going to stand trial for crimes against the Third Reich."

"What crimes?" Oh he had to be more careful; the man who met him in the Hauselhof hit him again. First priority was to find out if Abella and his team were safe or in another room.

"Do you know where you are, Hogan?"

"No, once you've seen one cell then they all begin to look alike."

"You, my dear Hogan are back in your old stomping grounds, Stalag 13's cooler.

"I thought this place had been decommissioned."

"Oh it has been that's why it makes a perfect base of operations for us. It's scheduled to be demolished in a month. But don't worry Hogan, you won't be around long enough to see the buildings destroyed." Hochstetter's voice gloated into his ear. "Now Hogan you're going to tell me all about your sabotage activities in the area."

"Hochstetter you've been listening to rumors again. If I knew anything about sabotage why would I tell you, you're going to kill me either way." Almost every answer he gave caused pain and this one was severe.

"Because Hogan, once I have your confession I promise to make the end humane and fast. But if you insist I do have other means of retrieving the information." Hochstetter nodded his head to one of his henchmen, who placed a well aimed fist into Hogan's lower back. "Now Hogan what shall it be? Are you going to tell me what I want to know or shall I use other means to extract it?"

"What makes you think I have that type information?"

"You are the most perilous man in Germany and have been for a long time!"

"No, someone else holds that title."

"Really Hogan, who do you think holds that honor?"

"Right now I'd say you do."

"My loyalty to Germany has never been in question."

"I didn't say it was, but from where I'm sitting you're the most dangerous man."

"You have a point and as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll go find your precious Abella and Tiger and all those who helped them. Then I'll do the same to them that I am doing to you until I know everything. Unless you save me the trouble and tell me now."

"Hochstetter, I don't have any information to tell you. I was a prisoner for three years." Owe, that hurt the Gestapo were living up to their name in prisoner interrogations. At least he knew that Tiger, Abella and his team were safe; now he had to stay alive long enough for a rescue.

"I want you to admit you are Papa Bear and who your contacts were in Hammelburg."

"Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, US Army Air Corp…" A fist to his jaw stopped his talking.

"Dummkoph! Be careful not to break his jaw then he won't be able to tell us anything." Hogan tenderly tried to move his jaw back inline. "Hogan, what do you know about the many bridges that were blown up while you were a prisoner?

"Hogan, Robert E." That round didn't go to his jaw but it was just as bad.

"Hogan, Hogan, Hogan anytime you give me that answer my men will take action. Let's be reasonable the war is over you no longer need to hide your activities. You should take pride in your work. Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

"I don't have any information to you give you."

"I don't believe you. You had a baby with the known leader of the French underground. How did you meet her?"

"We were high school sweethearts. How did you know about the baby?"

"One of our agents in London saw her and she was pregnant. I put together the timeline and you were the only person who could have been the father. Hogan, I answered one of your questions, now you answer mine. Were you Papa Bear?"

"Well I'm a father now, but I'd prefer my daughter to call me dad rather than papa. It's an American thing." There was no denying he was Abella's father that much Hochstetter already knew. These men weren't playing around as another round of punches battered his body.

"Colonel Hogan, I assure you my men can hold out much longer than you can. Now answer my questions!"

"Hogan, Robert," that hit took his breath away. The interview continued for longer than Hogan could determine, mercifully he blacked out at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

"Colonel Hogan wake up," A hushed voice came out of the darken room. Someone was cradling his head in their arms. "Here Colonel, drink it's water." A canteen was held to his lips.

Hogan gratefully drank from it, he couldn't see through his swollen eyes and the darkness of the room. "Who are you?"

"Shh…quiet Colonel, I'm a friend. I will get word to your men as to where you are and they will get you out of here soon."

"Can't we go now?" Hogan was trying to place the voice it seemed familiar; he knew it wasn't one of Hochstetter's men.

"I'm sorry Colonel I can't get you out of here. Unfortunately, the tunnels were destroyed before you left here or we could use them."

"You've been in our tunnels?"

"Many times Colonel, I can't do much for you, but I can give you something for the pain."

"No, I need a clear mind."

"Colonel, you need rest to withstand any other questioning. Hochstetter and his men are sleeping; you'll be safe for a while. I took care of it." The voice was gentle and caring then Hogan felt a needle prick and the warmth of morphine entering his system.

"Need to be able to think."

"Rest Colonel, I'll summon help." The man covered Hogan with a blanket as he drifted off from the medicine then the man left to fulfill his promise.

* * *

"How do we find Robert?" Tiger paced around the room. Abella was sleeping where she could keep an eye on her and talk to Hogan's men.

"How did you lose him?" Newkirk demanded.

"Us lose the Colonel! Why did you let them take him out of there? Why didn't you cover us from your advantage point?" LeBeau threw back at him.

"Blimey all 'ell, as soon as those smoke bombs started I couldn't see any of you."

"Well we couldn't see anything or who we were fighting." Carter threw in.

"Stop it!" Kinch raised his voice. "It doesn't matter who was at fault, we need to figure out how to find the Colonel."

"Where else would Hochstetter be hiding and keep someone hostage?" Dubious tossed out.

"We could recheck all our hiding places again." Carter answered.

"That's a good idea, why don't you, Newkirk and LeBeau go do that, and I'll go into town and make contact with everyone. Maybe someone has heard or seen something."

"I will go with you." Tiger insisted.

"Tiger it would be best if you and Dubious stayed with Abella. If Hochstetter or his men come around, we don't need her in anymore danger." Tiger took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed with Kinch. She wanted both her child and Robert safe.

"I will stay with you and help protect Abella, that's what Hogan would want." Dubious assured her as he walked over to look at the sleeping child.

"When we know where the Colonel is, then we'll figure out how we're going to save him. We will rescue him." Kinch promised Tiger and the men, hoping quietly that Hogan was still alive. "Let's go see what we can find out and meet back here this after lunch."

* * *

Klink walked into his office at exactly 0800 placed his coat on the rack then looked at his schedule for the day. He had an interrogation interpretation listed for 0830 in room number three and that would take most of his morning. It was the same Gestapo officer they had been talking with all week. It was boring work because the man wouldn't talk.

"Klink here," his phone rang at 0815. "How can I help you?"

"Colonel Klink, I need you to get word to Hogan's men. Hogan is being held in Stalag 13's cooler by Hochstetter and three other men."

"Who is this? No one is at Stalag 13 it's been closed down."

"I'm a friend. Being shut down makes it a great place to hide for fugitives, now get word to his men quickly."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"KLINK, do as I say this is extremely important or Hogan will die."

"I will get word to them. How can they reach you?"

"They can't, but I will know when Hogan is rescued, auf wiedersehen Klink." The person on the other end of the line hung up.

Klink sat shocked for a moment; Hogan was in the hands of Hochstetter and could die if he didn't get the message to his men. He tried to warn Hogan how dangerous that man was. Hurriedly he put his coat back on and headed out the door.

"Mr. Klink, where are you going? We have an interview in ten minutes." Captain Sims questioned seeing Klink about to leave the building.

"Sims, I have a matter that needs to be attended too and will be back in thirty minutes."

"We can't postpone this interrogation, we have a deadline today. You're going to have to reschedule your errand."

"Captain, this simply can't wait. It's an urgent matter and I will be back shortly."

"It's going to have to Klink. Let's get in there."

"No, now I have been a model employee but this is a matter I must attend to immediately. I will be back shortly." Klink was firm and brusque with the Captain as he walked out the door.

Sims stood amazed; Klink grew a backbone this morning. True he'd made it to Colonel in the German army, but he'd never seen anything close to that type of conviction from the man. He wondered if his errand had anything to do with Colonel Hogan's visit earlier in the week. The Colonel had pressed pretty hard for Klink to be hired, and Klink was the only person Hogan talked to while he was in the office. If Klink was helping the Colonel with something, it wasn't his place to interfere.

Klink walked briskly through town to the Hauselhof hoping that Carl was in this early in the morning. As he arrived at the hotel the bar doors were closed but Klink went in anyway, where he found Carl cleaning inside.

"I'm sorry we're closed until lunch time."

"Are you Carl?" Klink thought he was but had to make sure.

"Ja, I'm Carl. Why do you ask?"

"I'm Wilhelm Klink and Colonel Hogan told me I would be able to get a message to him through you. I need you to give this to his men. It's a matter of life and death." Klink handed the man a folded sheet of paper.

"I will get it to them Herr Klink."

"Danke," Klink turned quickly to leave hoping that Hogan's men would save him. He'd done all he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Kinch walked out of the back room of the pub and looked at Carl. "What did Klink want?"

"He left this message for you." Carl handed him the paper.

"Whoa…how did he find this out? That's good intel."

"I'm wondering that also, who would have that type of information?"

"We're going to find out." Kinch declared as he prepared to leave.

"Be careful, it maybe a trap."

"We'll watch ourselves and if the Colonel's there we'll get him out."

"Do you want my assistance?"

"No, I think we can handle it ourselves, we know the Stalag well. Thank you, Carl." Kinch went out to the farmhouse to wait for the others.

* * *

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk observed Stalag 13 from the cliff above that they'd used numerous times before trying to sneak back into camp. One vehicle could be seen hidden from the road view.

"I don't see any guards." LeBeau observed.

"That doesn't mean there's not any." Kinch answered coolly.

"Look! Someone just came out of the cooler." Carter pointed out, "he's on a smoke break."

"That's how we fool them; they're going to expect to hear someone come back in." Newkirk input.

"There's supposed to be four, what if the other three are in the cell with the Colonel when we go bursting in? They'd kill him before we got close." Kinch wanted them to have a better plan before they barged in. "We should watch and see if they all come out."

"Bloody 'ell, every minute we waste here they're torturing the Colonel. We can't wait and watch."

"How do you plan on keeping the Colonel alive when we go in there?" Kinch demanded.

"Kinch is right, but what if we take the guard and see what type of information we can get out of him? Then one of us sneaks in and finds where they're holding the Colonel. If he's alone, he comes back and alerts the rest of us, and then we take mon Colonel out of there." LeBeau suggested.

"Now that's a plan, let's go." Kinch ordered. The team quietly made their way into the camp and over to the cooler.

The Gestapo agent was about to extinguish his cigarette when the team arrived around the corner from him. Newkirk kicked a rock; it served its purpose. The agent came around the corner to investigate, where he was easily overpowered. As they were about to drag him into another building a second man came out of the cooler. He was the one who delivered the picture of Abella to Hogan.

"Leon, where are you?" The heroes froze for a moment.

"Over here," Kinch called out in a German accent. Newkirk and Kinch subdued the man as he came around the corner. Both Gestapo agents were whisked away into the building behind the cooler. Carter went to scout out the cooler to find where Hogan was being held.

"How many more of you are there?" Kinch demanded of their two prisoners.

"You won't get your Colonel back alive!" Leon snarled.

"What cell is he being 'eld in?" Newkirk barked as he finished securing the prisoners. The men only glared back.

"Let's gag them and see what Carter finds." LeBeau suggested coming up with a cloth to do the job. As he was finishing Carter came in the door.

"I found the Colonel; he's in one of the front cells with Hochstetter, and one other guy." Carter announced. "I didn't see any weapons and I think we can take them. The Colonel needs us now; he looks bad and is tied to a chair."

"Carter, is he in one of the solitary cells?" Kinch asked.

"Yes, the first one on the block."

"Good then it'll be a surprise as we come up on them." Newkirk added.

"Hogan, I'm sure you're tired of this, so make it easy on yourself and confess. Why would you not? The Allies have won the war. Now who were your contacts in Hammelburg?"

"All my contacts in Hammelburg now occupy your old offices."

"Hogan, who were your contacts in Hammelburg when you were a prisoner?"

"I didn't know anyone in town while I was a prisoner." A shooting pain went through his chest with that blow. He hoped whoever helped him last night really got word to his men. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

"What is it going to take Hogan? Do we need to take off the gloves and really start interrogating you? Tell me about blowing up the Adolf Hitler Bridge. I know you were responsible for that."

"That bridge was miles away from Stalag 13, how could I have even reached it?" Okay maybe it was time for him to stop answering questions for while, Hogan thought as he tried to regain his breath.

"Move away from the Colonel now." Newkirk ordered as the men moved into the cell surprising Hochstetter and the other man. The man complied when confronted by their weapons.

Hochstetter pulled out a knife and held it to Hogan's throat, while using him as a shield. "Come any closer and your Colonel is going to die."

"Put it down Hochstetter, if you hurt Colonel Hogan you'll never get out of here alive." Kinch promised.

"At least I'd have the satisfaction of knowing the great Colonel Hogan went before me." He held the knife tighter and a thin trail of blood trickled down Hogan's throat. "Brenner, take their guns."

"That's not going to happen," LeBeau raised his gun towards him in a threaten manner. Brenner raised his hands in defeat.

"Leave or I'll kill him now." Hochstetter's voice was dripping with venom.

Hogan caught Newkirk's attention, and they had a conversation with their eyes planning the next move. "Hochstetter, you're right I am Papa Bear."

The shock of Hogan's admission surprised Hochstetter so much that he stood up slightly allowing Newkirk to put a bullet in his arm that was holding the knife. Hochstetter dropped the knife as Carter and Kinch pounced on him pushing him safely away from the Colonel.

"Am I glad to see you fellows." Hogan's voice was weak, LeBeau worked quickly to free him. "He has two others with him."

"Don't worry Colonel, we've already secured them." LeBeau informed him.

"Hochstetter has keys to the cells in his pocket, lock them up." Hogan ordered.

"We'll take care of them." Kinch assured him. "Let's get you into town and to the hospital."

"How are Abella and Tiger?"

"They're both fine, mon Colonel. Dubious is with them at the house, we'll have them meet us at the hospital."

"Bring Hochstetter with us." Hogan ordered.

"Hochstetter will be fine, Colonel, let us take care of you now." Kinch insisted.

"No, I want Hochstetter alive, don't leave him here. He might try to kill himself."

"Oui, we will bring him, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hospital**

Colonel Robert Hogan lay sleeping in a hospital bed when Tiger and Abella entered his room. Tiger stood observing his injuries from the door with tears in her eyes before sitting down in the chair at his bedside. A few moments later Hogan woke up.

"Hi," he smiled at the two of them.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. How is Abella? Is she all right? Did they hurt her?"

"Abella is perfect." Tiger sat her on the bed. "Robert, I'd like you to met your daughter, Abella."

Robert took her in his arms smiling at the marvel that was their baby. "Hello Abella, I'm your dad and you're the most beautiful little lady I've ever known. I am so glad to meet you." The baby cooed and smiled back at him, and in that moment Hogan lost his heart to her forever.

"Tiger, I always thought I'd ask you in a more romantic setting, but I can't think of a better time than right now. Will you marry me?"

"Oui, mon amour," Tiger kissed him and the baby laughed.

The next day Hogan's men were in his room when Klink stopped by for a visit.

"Hogan, I wanted to see how you were doing." Klink started as he walked in, the shock on his face obvious when he saw Kinch in uniform. "Sergeant Kinchloe, how are you alive and a Major at that? The last I saw of you the Gestapo took you away and then said you wouldn't be returning."

"Gentlemen, give us some privacy and I'll explain it to him." Hogan requested and his men filed out leaving them alone.

"Hogan, I don't understand what's going on here? Oh there's more I didn't know isn't there."

"Klink, why do you think I had a Sergeant as my second in command? We had other officers who were pilots in camp."

"I never gave it any thought. I don't understand, the Gestapo took him away, and said he was shot while trying to escape."

"Kinch was a Captain when he was at Stalag 13. I had him promoted when he was transferred." Hogan didn't say he speaks German, Russian, and French fluently, and was in military intelligence not a bomber radioman.

"Why did he say he was a Sergeant?"

"It was his cover identity."

"But the Gestapo took him away."

"We needed to move him into another area to continue our work. So an underground member arranged his transfer."

"You had Gestapo in the underground? Hogan, you and your men were the downfall of Germany as Hochstetter says. I'm glad you were, no one wanted to live under the Third Reich. They brought Hochstetter in today for interrogations. I don't know where they got it, but the Allied Command has a lot of information on the Gestapo's activities during the war. Captain Sims says more than enough for the for war crimes trials."

"We had friends in a lot of places. I'm glad we won the war too. I wanted to ask you, where did you get the information in the note you gave Carl?"

"That was strange; a man called and told me I had to get it to your men immediately. He wouldn't give me his name or how he knew where you were. Do you know who it was?"

"I have an idea it was a friend of mine."

"You and your friends, is there anyone in Germany you don't know?"

"There were a few in Berchtesgaden that I didn't know."

"Hogan that's not funny, not even now. I'm sorry Hochstetter hurt you, and I hope you feel better soon."

"I'm going home tomorrow with Marie and Abella."

"I met them on my way in as they were heading out. Hogan you're a lucky man, that fraulein is beautiful and your daughter is adorable."

"Thanks, Colonel, I know I'm a lucky man."

"Oh I almost forgot, I spoke with Schultz and he asked me to give you his address. He'd like to hear from you if you're up too it." Klink handed him a slip of paper with the mailing address.

"Thanks, I'll contact him when I get back."

"What are you going to do when you get home? Are you going to marry the fraulein?"

"That's the plan."

"Well Hogan, I need to get back to work. Good luck and don't be a stranger. And thank you for everything Hogan, even though I would have stopped you if I'd known."

"You're welcome and thanks for stopping by, sir." Hogan said goodbye and settled down for a nap. A few minutes later he heard his door open. Opening his eyes he saw a janitor with a mop enter, and close the door behind him leaning the mop against the wall.

The man walked over and gave him a crisp German salute. "Colonel Hogan, I hope you're doing better than the last time we spoke."

"Bluebird," Hogan smiled returning the salute and shaking hands with him. "I'm glad to know you're all right. What are you up too? Everyone says you've disappeared."

"I'm helping to track down and bring in rogue Gestapo agents like Hochstetter for the Allies."

"Good for you, who better than a Captain in the Gestapo to do that work?"

"Colonel, when you get back to England, would you please tell Lilli I'm alive and I'll be there soon?"

"I'd be happy too. I know she's worried."

"I'm glad you found the information I hide in that house. I hadn't been able to retrieve it and get it to the Allies."

"When I found it, I knew it was your insurance policy. I only hoped that my removing it wasn't going to endanger your life."

"Nein, not at all, I was relieved to hear you were the one to locate it. I saw Tiger and she says you are to be married."

"Yes, we are."

"I'm not even sure you can tame her." Bluebird laughed, "Good luck." Fuchs exited his room as quickly as he entered.

"Good luck to you Bluebird." Hogan said as he settled in for that nap.

**

* * *

**

London, England

General and Mrs. Hogan watched anxiously as their son, his daughter, Marie, and his men come off the plane. The group was making their way to the hanger for a reunion with the Hogan's and Mavis Newkirk.

General Mac North had filled the senior Hogan in on some of the exploits of his son, including that on this trip Hogan had managed to capture one of the most dangerous underground Gestapo cells in Germany. His son was definitely the unsung hero, and he couldn't be more proud.


End file.
